A cooler having an embedded matrix of cleats which substantially covers the internal and external surfaces of the cooler is provided. The cleats of the cooler correspondingly connect to and allow for the attachment of various articles, such as beverage holders, lid hinges, wheels, towing bar, leg attachments, handles, paper towel holders or seats, to be secured to the exterior or interior surface of the cooler. Dividers may be secured to the interior of the cooler so as to allow the compartmentalization of the interior cooler space. The cooler also has adjustable securing devices which allow a user to build his/her own securing attachment device to secure virtually any object to the cleats of the cooler.
Attempts have been made to provide a cooler which may be modified with attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,608 to MacKay discloses a fishing cooler that has wheels and a handle. The fishing cooler also features a plurality of cup holders, an externally removable and attachable rod holder, and a tackle box that can be attached either internally or externally. The fishing cooler has two internal compartments. The first compartment is for storing bait, and is smaller than the second compartment, which is for storing caught fish. Water can pass between each compartment, and a drain plug enables evacuation of all water inside of the cooler. Integrated on top of the cooler is a measuring line for such uses as measuring caught fish. The handle is hingedly connected at one side of the cooler, and extends when in use to enable the end user to pull the cooler behind he or she. The cooler may also include a drain cup and aerator that can be attached to either of the two drain plug holes. A portable light may be attached to the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,507 to Maldonado et al. discloses an improved insulated cooler has accessory holders detachably secured to its outer wall. An exemplary holder is provided for containerized drinks. The holder is made of a rigid plastic upper ring at the top and may have flexible fabric or mesh lower portion at the bottom such that the holders can be nested into receptacles in the top surface of the lid for convenient storage. This arrangement provides the benefit of permitting the user to access conveniently the contents of the ice chest without having to remove drinks that otherwise would be sitting on the lid of the ice chest. There also may be one or more connections on the ice chest that permit a fishing rod holder, an umbrella holder, or other accessory holder to be affixed to the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,857 to Gunnels discloses a portable food and utensil storage device includes a box like base component having a plurality of wheels attached to its bottom surface for rolling the device along a supporting surface. The interior of the base component includes a plurality of segregated compartments each configured and designed to retain hot or cold food items as well as various accessory items therein. The base component includes an opening adjacent its bottom surface in communication with an interior chamber for slidably receiving a gas fueled grill assembly. The top end of the base component is selectively coverable with a lid that pivotably engages the top edge of its rear wall. The inwardly facing side of the lid includes a plurality of bands and loops for retaining silverware, cups and similar items thereon.
However, these patents fail to disclose a cooler embedded with a matrix of cleats for receiving and holding various attachments. A need, therefore, exists for an improved cooler embedded with a matrix of cleats.